Forgotten: A Heiji story
by DetectivePandaTheif
Summary: Heiji is in the hospital after saving Kazuha, What is happening with our favorite Kansai Detective?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Detective Conan **

Kazuha sat by the hospital bed. It's been three weeks since Heiji got stabbed protecting her from a serial murder. The culprit was caught, thank god but Heiji was hospitalized. He hasn't woken up yet. Tears formed in her eyes for the 5th time this week.

Suddenly the beeping on Heiji's electrocardiogram (thing that monitors your heartbeat) started to go up. Nurses and doctors rushed inside the room, they shooed away Kazuha as they began checking on Heiji.

"I'm sorry young miss, please get out" she began pushed Kazuha out the door "But what about Heiji?" She finally pushed her out "Don't worry the patient is in good hands". then the nurse slammed the door

"Heiji…" she leaned against the wall where the sign said **Hattori Heiji**. She thought about the events that caused this to happen.

Kazuha P.O.V.

"_DIE Girlie!" the murderer had pressed me to the ground. "Humph hpuf" was all that I could manage in attempting to call for help. I thought "Man, you're so stupid, getting caught like this. Where are you Heiji? I need you!" The blade was 2 inches away from my face when Heiji had swung in hitting the culprit in the face. "Heiji!" I yelled while getting up. "Are you ok Kazuha?" I nodded "More or less."_

_The culprit got up massaging his face "You're going to pay both of you!" Heiji got in front of me. "I'll protect you Kazuha, with my life". The murderer lunched forward which Heiji blocked with a metal pipe he found. I thought "Wow, Kendo does the boy good." I watched as Heiji blocked all of his moves all without getting a scratch on him. All of a sudden the murderer attacked me! My hands were frozen and my feet refused to move. I kept thinking "move feet, please" then a flash of red was in sight._

_Heiji had jumped in front of me._

Kazuha sighed and continued waiting for the results. 30 minutes later, the doctor walked out of the room. She rushed up to him and demanded how was Heiji doing. "Don't worry, he's just fine. I have good news actually; Hattori Heiji has woken up from his coma"

Her eyes were filled with tears of joy. "That means Heiji is going to ok right?" The doctor nodded and smiled which quickly faded into a frown. "I'm sorry, but I can't allow visitors at the moment. We don't know Hattori-san's mental state right now." She died down, her happiness turned once again to sadness. "But don't worry, come visit in 3 days." She nodded and smiled leaving the hospital happy as ever which was strange because she was leaving a hospital…

Three days had gone and passed and Kazuha was back once again to check on her friend. She arrived at his room and braced at what could happen when she went in.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! what is going on with Heiji?**

**How is it? if i even get one review that its good i'll continue. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan. OMG! WHAT A BIG SHOCK!**

**Dear Guest/Mei whoever you are- if you want to write, give it a try, don't just push it all to me cause I don't even know who you are and I recommend not revealing it on the internet.**

**Ps I think all of us need a little adventure/ weaponry in our lives ;) **

**Now to the story**

* * *

Kazuha walked into the room where her best friend laid. It was a normal hospital room, a window, a bed and about 50 electrical things no one knew how to work. She silently walked over to the chair where she sat just three days before and waited by Heiji's side once again. The voice of the doctor echoed through her head. "We don't know Hattori-san's mental state right now- now now now now" then she hit herself on the head "Baka, Heiji's going to be just fine".

"Please be ok" the tone she used was on the break of tears. Her eyes started to water once again. "Heiji, you Baka. It should have been me." the tears she wept fell onto the bed sheet staining the white cover with salty sadness. She gripped his hand in hope maybe, just maybe her feeling could get through to him.

The detective began to arouse, it started with his hand. The grip tightened. An eye cracked open. Next thing you know Heiji was sitting up on his bed.

Kazuha could only stare and watch as the coma-ridden detective got up with such ease even with his injury.

He turned to Kazuha but his eyes were lost and glassy. "Wh-Who are you?"

* * *

**Sorry its so short, wanted it be a cliffhanger XD**

**I know i'm horrible :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Concepts and Characters belong to Gosho Aoyama**

**Gomen for all my spelling errors by the way :)**

**/\/\**

Kazuha was thrown back but she refused to believe it. Hattori Heiji, a hot-headed detective, her best friend, who's broken more bones than anyone, who's evaded death more than once… had amnesia.

"Who are you Ojou-chan?" Heiji repeated his question with a smile.

She rushed up to the amnesic boy and pinned him to bed. "Heiji! Can't you recognize me Ahou! Its me Toyama Kazuha your childhood friend!"

Heiji stayed still but through his face Kazuha saw the fear and terror. '_Baka, how is this going to help him regain his memories.' _ She got off of him and apologized. "Sorry Heiji."

"I should apologize Toyama-san, I'm sorry I can't remember you."

"Don't worry Heiji, let me introduce myself more properly." Getting of the bad she stook out a hand and smiled. "My name is Toyama Kazuha. Nice you meet you Hattori Heiji."

Heiji stared at the ground muttering the name under his breath. "Kazuha….Toyama Kazuha…"

Kazuha leaned in. "Do you remember anything Heiji?"

"Huh?" He raised his head casing them to collide. "Ouch!"

Kazuha rubbed her head "That hurt. Are you ok Heiji?"

Heiji didn't answer, his hands were on his head, and he was groaning in pain.

"Heiji! Are you Ok Heiji!" She tried as much as much as she could to wake up him but to no avail.

* * *

_"Don't lie me girl! I know he's here somewhere! Now hurry up and bring out Kudou Shinichi. Hurry up and get him!"_

_A sound is heard as a young boy wearing overly large specs sneezes into the room._

_"Conan-kun, you have a cold too?" the boy called Conan nodded. "I guess a bug is going around since both you and Shinichi have a cold." _

_"Eh, how do you know that Kudo has a cold?"_

_"Telephone, by telephone."_

_"Oh, what did you guys talk about?_

_"Nothing much, Soccer, Mysteries and how everyone at school is doing."_

_"Did he ask about you?"_

_"Eh? About me? Now that you mention it, Shinichi always talked about himself and never once has mentioned me."_

_I run to the window and peer out it looking for Kudo._

_"Hey! What are you doing!"_

_"Don't cha think it's strange? The fact that he calls ya sometimes means he at least likes you as a friend. Don't cha think that most people would wanna know how their friends are doing? There is only one reason why he doesn't ask ya. Kudo is watchin ya from somewhere!_

_The neechan and kid shows surprised faces. "And probably from somewhere close!"_

_"And who are you?" asked the old man_

_"Sorry for not introducing myself. My name is Hattori Heiji. I'm a high school detective like Kudou._

* * *

Heiji recovered "I'm Hattori Heiji. A high school detective like Kudou Shinichi."

He looked up to Kazuha's happy face "I'm so happy your back Heiji!"

"It doesn't like I'm fully recovered though. Say Toyama-san can you take me to meet this Kudou I remember?"

Kazuha pinched up her face '_So he remembers Kudou-kun but not me. Stupid detectives.'_

"Can ya?"

She flashed a smile "Oh course! Once you've healed, we'll take the first train to Tokyo!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Detective Conan is not mine**

**It might be a bit OOC, i honestly don't know how they act. i'm personally more of a KaiAo kind of person so doing HeiKaz is strange... yea**

**Tanks to all who's read my story so far I love ya'll! 3 3 **

* * *

"Well it seems that your wounds have healed, fast I might add. Are you sure you would like to leave? " The doctor put his clip board down with a worried expression. "I mean you don't have your memory and it's dangerous to walk around like that."

Heiji raised his hand to speak but was cut off from the start. "Don't worry Doctor, I'll be there for Heiji!" Kazuha interrupted.

"In that case, you can check out tomorrow Hattori-san."

The teens beamed as the doctor left room.

"Isn't this great Heiji?"

"Yea I guess."

"What's wrong? Isn't this what you want? You'll get to remember who you are." She sat herself on his bed

"No, I think it's great that I'll finally find who I am. It's just that….."

"That?"

"What kind of person am I Toyama-san?"

Kazuha gave a soft chuckle while staring to the ground. "Well you were…."

"I was?"

"You are the most idiotic person I met."

"What?!" He stared at her with a confused expression.

"I guess so since you were always in a rush. A little hotheaded at times. Heiji is lighthearted and was always caring for everyone. I don't know how many times Heiji has saved me. He's really fun to be with, and is extremely calm even though all hope has been lost. When I'm with him it feels that everything is going to be ok. A real big Aho sometimes but he can't help it, he's Heiji after all."

Heiji pondered over it for a while.

"It's fine though! Heiji is still Heiji with or without his memory" She started waving her hands around and giggling out fake laughs.

"I'll try, I'll try to become the old Hattori Heiji again. For you Toyama-san!"

"Heiji…"

"I don't know who you are but I know you're extremely important to me."

Kazuha started blushing as Heiji stared with a smiling face.

* * *

After a quick stop home to change the two teens rushed over to the train station luckily to get on before it took off.

"…Ya…ok…Heiji?" asked Kazuha while trying to catch her breath

"Yea…What… bout… cha?" he replied panting

The two found seats facing each other and luckily nobody else was there so they took it. The ride was fairly quiet as Kazuha continued staring at the ground while the latter stared out the window, clearly not focusing on the scenery.

He kept thinking about the Kudou that kept popping up in in head. From what he could deduce and remember was that he and this Kudou defiantly had a lot of adventures together.

"Ne, Toy-" He stopped because the young lady had fallen asleep.

He sighed after sitting himself next to her so she wouldn't get sore neck when she woke up. After 30 minutes passed of thinking about him past he came to the point of thinking why did bumping heads connect to that memory? From what he saw no collisions there.

Letting his mind rest a bit, he too fell into a deep and peaceful rest

* * *

_I cause some trouble by givin the kid some Chinese alcohol. Kinda proud but I shouldn't have, he's a kid after all._

_An obaa-san walked into the agency with a case. She hands paper over to the old man_

_"Here's a picture and a brief history"_

_"Kutsuragi Yukiko-san, twenty four years old. After graduating at the top of her class from Misuba Junior High School and Mitsuba High school, she entered Touto Medical School and is currently studying there. She's on her way to becoming a doctor." He looks up from the paper. "Do you have any complaints?"_

_"No it's just that…."_

_"You don't like her being so perfect." I interrupted "Human are creatures full of suspicion and jealousy, when they see something perfect they try to look for flaws. Isn't that right Obaa-san?"_

_She stutters at bit before asking who I am. The old man said I was a friend to loosen suspicions._

_Following the old man with his client pretending to be part of his 'family'._

_We walk into the office after meeting her son, the woman she wants us to investigate and her father. The air in the room immediately changed._

_As I walk in I hear the sounds of opera playing intensely loud._

_The old lady goes to wake up her husband but he fell instead. We all glare to that direction to find that the old man had died._

_"It's no use. He's already dead." I say_

_The neechan called to police as I start to examine the body_

_"Ouch!" I had bumped into the kid "This brat keeps wandering around! Keep him away! He's too young to see dead bodies anyway!_

* * *

Heiji yawned as he slowly woke up from his 2 hour nap. He had completely forgotten that Kazuha was on his shoulder cause they bumped heads again!

"Ite!" Kazuha complained that's when she got the wind what was going around. Gaining her senses back she gazed around to exactly where the heck she was. That's when she noticed Heiji.

"Oh! Gomen Heiji! Are you ok?"

He rubbed his head then his shoulder. "Yea, I'm fine" He continued massaging his shoulder "Hmm why doesn't this hurt as much? You've been sleeping on it for 2 hours."

_'Waaaahhhhhhh! I've been sleeping on Heiji! How embarrassing!'_ She turned a bright pink

"Huh what's wrong Toyama-san?" Heiji gazed at her

"It's nothing! Nothing at all!" she laughed sheepishly. "Oh by the way you're shoulders probably don't hurt cause you do kendo."

"Kendo is when you achieve unity within yourself and you battle it out using a shina right?"

"Pin-pon! And you were the best swordsman in the nation!"

"I was?" he thought about it then gave a smile "I was!"

Kazuha returned the smile '_At this rate he'll be Heiji in no time!'_

They sat and chatted for the remaining 15 minutes of the ride unknown to the black-clad man spying on them from a distance.

* * *

"Hayaku Occhan!" Conan urged his uncle to hurry up so they could pick up his best friend.

"I got it, I got it. Geez, why did the Osaka brat have to come anyway?" Kogoro complained

"Kazuha-chan said that Hattori-kun has amnesia so she's bringing him here to help him remember." Ran explained

Conan stared at Ran confusedly. "What do you mean Heiji-niichan has amnesia?"

"Well you see Conan-kun, On their last case Hattori-kun got injured and lost his memory. Kazuha-chan said that he remembers Shinichi sort of, so to help him they're coming to visit."

"Ohh I see now." Conan gave the usual childish charm before putting his game face on.

'_This is not good, if Hattori remembers at the wrong time it could give away my secret. I'll have to be really careful talking to him.'_

* * *

The visitors finally reached their destination. First thing they did was stretch and blink to get more comfortable cause who wouldn't be all crudity after a 3 hour train ride?

Heiji observed his surroundings like an amnesic person or detective would do, while Kazuha on the other hand looked restlessly for their ride and whole reason they came here.

That's when they heard a faint sound "Oii! Kazuha-chan!"

Turning they saw Ran and Conan running while an old man trudged along far in the back.

"….Hello….Kazuha…-chan…Hattori-kun." Catching her breath

"Nice to see you again Ran-chan!" She beamed. She turned to Heiji who was confused as ever. "sorry for not introducing Heiji, this is our friend Mouri Ran. She's also Kudo-kun's girlfriend" said Kazuha smirking at the last sentence

"Kazuha-chan!" Ran complained while blushing faintly

She laughed it off and continued with introductions. "Her father is Mouri Kogoro, he's a private detective. You may also address him with his nickname sleeping Kogoro."

Heiji listened intently to the information, then a small child wearing large glasses caught his eye.

"Lastly we have Edogawa Conan, he's also a detective. You guys get along swimmingly and that's it Heiji. You got it?" She turned to Heiji who had the expression she wasn't hoping

His face was filled with a combination of shock, remembrance, and joy. He pointed his finger at Conan and with a smile he yelled out "You're Kudo!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own detective Conan**

**Dangit, why can't I spell disclaimer right? I've been doing it for the past 4 chapters. YAY for spell check!**

**K now to the story!**

* * *

"You're Kudo!"

In that split second Hattori Heiji had just unwillingly let the biggest secret in the world go. He had told Ran that Edogawa Conan was really Kudo Shinichi.

'_Crap!'_ Conan thought _'He just gave away _my secret!'

'_What's Hattori-kun talking about? That's Conan-kun? Does he know something I don't? Impossible! He has amnesia! I'm so confused! We are going to have to talk boys.'_ She shot a glare at the two

"What are you talking about Heiji?" asked Kazuha interrupting all the anxiety of whole secret giving away-ness… "That's Edogawa Conan-kun."

"Oh, I see" He looked confused for a second but returned to his happy self. Patting the boy's hair he said "Sorry Conan-kun, I remember calling you Kudo."

"You can't help it Hattori-kun, Conan-kun kinda looks like Shinichi." She was a bit confused too. "They could be twins!" she laughed

'_We're the same person that's why, oi oi.'_ Conan relaxed it bit, thanking Kami-sama that his identity wasn't revealed

"C'mon Minna, let's go home" Kogoro calling out motioning to follow him

Heiji followed the girl's conversation about how Conan and him we're great partners while keeping an eye on the self-proclaimed boy.

* * *

"And then he said potato!"

The gang laughed at the joke, while eating their dinner.

"That never gets old" said Kogoro wiping up his tears

_'It does' _deadpanned Conan turning away to give his signature 'I'm annoyed face'

Heiji continued to wonder and stare at the boy. Was Edogawa Conan just an ordinary boy? No, base off of what Kazuha told him about their adventures, He was not an ordinary elementary student.

"How are things at the agency Ran-chan?" asked Kazuha

"Oh same old, same old. Encountering a dead body every day or so" She answered as if she was used to it but everybody knows she's the one to scream the loudest. "How are things in Osaka?" nonchalantly changing the subject.

"Nothing, Dad doesn't tell me anything."

"Being the daughter of the chief director and you don't get information about what can happen to your home? That's kind of cruel" said Kogoro then putting a carrot in his mouth then munching on it slowly.

"I know right!" complained Kazuha "'but otou-san probably does it so I don't panic at a serial killer or something."

"Wait back up a bit." Said Heiji obviously new to all of this "your father is the chief director Toyama-san?"

"Yea and your father is the superintendent supervisor"

"That's how you guys met!" interrupted Ran

"HUH!" the boys almost simultaneously said it at the same time

"Calm down." Said Kazuha with slight annoyance. What was it like their 3rd time saying about how they met? " Why don't I tell the story of how me and Heiji met? It's an absolutely magnificence tale!"

Ran nodded in agreement while the boys including Heiji deadpanned.

"Well….."

* * *

Author's message: **Well first of all SORRY for another cliffhanger XD and short chapter XD**

Please don't hate me if the childhood isn't that good (Currently working on it)

Yea I really just wanted the childhood to have its own chapter. I'm trying to make it as long as possible. and then to compare

**For future references**- I'm planning to put Kaito in it ***Dodges tomatos from Heiji fans*. ** So first I would like to take a poll on if you guys (the readers) want Kaito Kid inside this Heiji story. ***Dodges pillows that are currently inside your room*….. and then you looked at your pillows **

Since I don't know how to set up a poll and such, message me or write a review. :D

Tanks it means a lot to me! See you next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Gosho Aoyama owns Detective Conan and its concepts**

**Note: Heiji's childhood is going to be a two parter**

**Some might notice that i changed it a bit it because my original thought would be a sad depressing story but as it went on i learned it love it so its a bit happier. :D **

* * *

A young 7 year old Kazuha in a yellow sundress held her father's hand as they walked into the police headquarters.

"Thanks for watching her Heizo" her father spoke

"No problem, I'm going to leave her with Shizuka and my son anyway."

He lowered himself to his daughter's height. "Now be a good girl Kazuha". She replied with a nod then he kissed her on the head sending her off with his best friend.

The car ride to the Hattori household was rather quiet except for the cool jazz that played on the radio. With the young girl in the back and the serious looking man in the front.

"Ne Oji-san, where are we going?" Kazuha asked with the innocent child-like air

"To my home, you'll meet my son Heiji." He replied gruffly

"Ohhhhh, what's this Heiji like? I think my dad told me about him once or twice. He sounds really cool!"

"He's… uh…..well…" He paused and thought of words that could describe his son. "He's kinda…A little…. Well you'll know when you see him." He finished a bit exasperated

Kazuha thought up a bunch of variations of what Heiji could be like

-A dazzling knight on a white horse?

-A handsome model?

-A geek/nerd?

-What about Indiana Jones?

-Maybe a hard rock song-writer?

-Even a poet!

Kazuha fell asleep thinking of what Heiji could be.

(^U^)(^U^)(^U^)

Heizo shook Kazuha gently waking her up. "We're here."

"Hmm?" she rubbed her eyes, still a bit drowsy.

She hopped out of the car and waited at the front.

"Shizuka we're home!" Heizo yelled walking into the 2 story Japanese styled house **(probably?)**

"Welcome home dear. Who's the we?" his wife asked noticing the small girl in the doorway.

"Oh her. She's the daughter of Ginshiro. Could you watch her for a while, I need to get to work."

"Oh sure. Be careful dear." She said with a concerned voice "I hear the new serial murderer isn't kind."

"Don't worry, I got this." He kissed her goodbye and left for work

'_Heizo…'_ She then turned to the wide-eyed curious girl at her doorstep. "Konichiwa, What's your name?"

"Konichiwa. My name is Toyama Kazuha. Age 7. First year."

"You're the daughter of Ginshiro?" Kazuha nodded "Oh, Nice to meet you Kazuha-chan, I'm Hattori Shizuka."

"Can I meet Heiji?" she asked politely

"Sure, let me call him."

The young mother called for her son which was followed by a crash and the entering of a small cinnamon-colored child. He wore a light blue sleeveless shirt and white shorts.

"What is it obaa-san?"

"Heiji, we have a guest."

Kazuha ran up to him "Toyama Kazuha, nice to meet you."

"Hattori Heiji. First year, 7 year old." He extended his hand

Kazuha happily accepted the hand. "I heard stories from my dad, you sounded really cool, but you're so young!"

He smirked "Yup that's me, not to brag. Hey Toyama ya wanna play a game with me?"

She nodded and smiled.

Shizuka watched as a new friendship was formed, maybe something even more.

(^U^)(^U^)(^U^)

"Okaa-san we're going to play cops and robbers!" Heiji grabbed Kazuha's wrist and began to run away

"Be careful!' She yelled as the kids ran away

* * *

"You be the robber." Heiji pointed to Kazuha

"Aww, Why!" She whinnied

"Cause, I'm gonna be a detective when I grow up! So I'm gonna need practice. Pleeeeaaaase."

"Hmm, Ok I'll do it!"

The 'cop and 'robber' played a really fun game, that was until the cop tried to arrest her.

"Haha, I caught you!" Heiji held Kazuha's hands behind her back

She struggled a bit then escaped "Haha catch me again!" Then she stuck out her tongue

"Hey, that's not fair!"

Kazuha stopped running and turned to Heiji "Well, Don't cha have handcuffs?"

"No… but my Oyaji might."

* * *

"Shhhhh" Heiji whispered

"Why, there's no one here." She shrugged

"Oh, good point" he said raising his voice back to normal

They tiptoed to the drawer on the right side of the bed.

"My old man keeps spare handcuffs." He leaned over and found the discarded handcuffs. "Aha!"

"Are you sure we should do this? Isn't it stealing?" said Kazuha a little bit worried

"Don't worry, he won't notice, see how dusty they are?" Kazuha nodded "That means he never touched them for a while and I can deduce that he won't need them anytime soon."

"Wow!" She clapped her hands "That was really cool! You're like a real detective!"

"Yea! And its my duty to protect the innocent and capture the bad!" He placed the cuffs on her left hand. "And now you're caught bur-ga-lur"

"Oi! That's not fair!" she tried to run away but to avail "You cheated!"

"Nuh uh." He stuck out his tongue "And to make sure you don't run away" He clipped the other end to his right wrist.

"Hey!" She tried shaking them off. "I don't want to stuck to you forever!"

"Oi! Stop shaking them!" Heiji said, his arm moving from the girl's panic. "Oi! Hey! Kazuha!"

She stopped and stared the young detective "You called me by my first name!"

"Yea, what about it?" he said faintly blushing

"Nothing…" she also turned a bright pink. "Any who, Do you know where the key is?"

Heiji raised the chains observing it. "That's strange. Where's the button?"

Kazuha looked at him strangely. "What do you mean button?"

_"_There is supposed to a button that should release us"

"Oh, I think you're thinking of the newer versions. Based off your deduction earlier these are defiantly old."

"Eh!" He started panicking "How could I be so stupid! I'm going to be stuck with you for the rest of my life!"

The young boy paced around the room dragging the girl along with him.

"Hey! Oi! Heiji!" yelled Kazuha, that caught the attention of a certain young man.

They stared at each other for what seemed like forever.

"Heiji… I-I"

"Kazuha…"

"Heiji, I need to use the bathroom."

He literally fell over. "You can't be serious! Not while we're like this!"

"B-But I can't hold it!" whined back Kazuha

"I-I guess there's nothing we could do" Heiji stammered blushing a bit. "You have to pee your pants."

"EHHH! NO WAY! You're coming with me!" She grasped his hand and they ran toward the bathroom.

* * *

The kids walked out of the bathroom both bright pink with embarrassment.

"We will never speak of this ever again agree?"

"Agree."

(^U^)(^U^)(^U^)

They walked to Heiji's room in complete silence. Kazuha plopped herself on his bed as Heiji chose to stand.

"Still what are we going to do with these" said Heiji gazing at the steel cuffs that bonded him and Kazuha

"Can't we go to your mom or something?" Kazuha got up

"No! What do you think's going to happen to me!"

"Well it must be better than being stuck to you!" She started pulling themselves out the door.

"Stop!" He started pulling on his end

Soon it turned into a tug-a-war, Heiji vs. Kazuha, going outside or not. Who will win? Are they going to go outside and get in trouble or stay inside stuck together forever?

"Oops!" Heiji had let go of his end

"Kyaaaa!" Kazuha shrieked at the sudden release of pressure

The two tumbled out the room and landed with Heiji over Kazuha. Then they argued a bit before noticing the woman in the hallway.

"Heiji." She said firmly

'_Oh crap! It's that woman!'_ Heiji busted out in sweat "H-Hi Okaa-san."

Kazuha pushed the toddler off her. "Obaa-san, Obaa-san! Heiji chained me to him!" she ran toward the very scary woman dragging Heiji, clearly showed their 'bonds'.

"Heiji." She repeated with sternness, you could almost see the fire behind her.

The little detective was scared, nothing is more terrifying than an upset woman, even more if was your own mother.

Shizuka repeated herself one more time, with the same word. This time Heiji gave in and confessed.

"Alright! It's my fault! I went through Otou-san's stuff and found these handcuffs and chained me and Kazuha together. Now could you stop staring at me!" he crouched up in a ball.

She chuckled, her face lightened. "Oh, the joy of being a mother."

Both kids had confused expressions. What the hell it this woman thinking?

"Heiji, I never intended to rat you out. To be honest I was just calling you guys down for lunch. But what are we going to do with these handcuffs?" She held them in her hand closely inspecting them. "I'm not sure if even your father had the key to something this old."

"What!" Kazuha cried out "I don't want to be stuck to Heiji forever!"

"Me neither!"

"See, he even hates himself!"

"Why you!"

"Bleh!" she stuck out her tongue

The adult of the room face-palmed herself as the two decided to chase each other while they were handcuffed. "That's enough you two!"

The children automatically stopped and obeyed. They kinda looked like innocent puppies for a minute :3

* * *

"But how are we going to get these off" Shizuka spoke sounding a bit depressed. She sighed damping the mood even more.

***growl*** Kazuha looked embarrassed "It looks I'm a bit hungry" she chuckled

"Geez, that's why girls are so hopeless." he crossed his arms ***growl***. The poker face didn't disappear just turned a bit pink.

"Looks like you two are hungry" She clapped her hands together. "That's right you haven't had lunch yet. Let's go Kazuha-chan."

Heiji got angry "Hey what about me!" he yelled out

"Well you obviously have to come long Aho" Kazuha called out with a smile, her left hand out."

Heiji was a bit fazed but ran up and accepted the hand with a smile.

(^U^)(^U^)(^U^)

They both ate their food really fast, Heiji in a rush and Kazuha a little more calm but still pretty fast. With the usual calls for seconds and the sound of the chains pulling on each other, oh let's not forget the cries of both sides when they go angry.

"Baka!"

"Pig!"

"Aho!"

"You're the Aho!"

"Bleh!"

"Bleh!"

* * *

**Ok, this is part 1. Yea Heiji's childhood was sooooo long I just had to spilt it into two. I'll update it soon. :D**

**Please review and rate! 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan but I do own my characters.**

**Ok, just saying but you might see some familiar names from different animes. Don't blame me! It gets really boring just sitting here typing.**

(^U^)(^U^)(^U^)

"Can you? Arigato gozamasu!" Shizuka hung up the phone. "Well it looks my old buddy can help pick the locks."

"Really!" Kazuha squealed "this is great! When is he going to get here?"

Shizuka turned a bit bleak "U-Uh you see…"

"Well Obaa-san can you get us unchained or not!?" yelled Heiji

She sent daggers that made Heiji back off a few feet and hide behind Kazuha. She sighed. "He's not going to get here till later."

"What?!" Kazuha exclaimed

"Fine by me" Heiji shrugged coming out of his hiding place

"No way am I going to last till sundown with this guy!" she pointed to the angry little Osakan midget.

"Why you!"

"Yea!"

"Aho!"

"Baka!"

***ding-dong*** the front door rang

"At least I'm not a crybaby!"

"Who said I was a crybaby?!"

"Your mom!"

"Kaa-san!" He turned to his mother, but nobody was there

Realization stuck them both and they ran to the front door.

"Is he here?! Exclaimed the both at the same time out of breath

"Oi Hattori." A young boy said. A skinny boy a bit older than the other two with spiky brown hair and blue eyes waited at the door step.

"Ah Ryuzaki." Heiji said "Why are you here?"

"Hattori-kun, I need help finding my cat."

"What" he deadpanned "is that all? Can you not see the predicament I'm in?" raising his chained right hand

"Well I guess your reputation of being a detective is false then…"

"Wait! I'll take the case." Then added something under his breath "bastard"

"Oi Heiji, who is that?" Kazuha asked

"Him? He's Ryuzaki Koga an idiot who's in my kendo class. My sempai by 2 years."

"You got that right kid." He said smiling like an idiot ruffling Heiji's hair. "But this kid's pretty skilled in holding a shinna.

'_Oi, oi'_

Kazuha was amazed. "You're gonna help him right Heiji?

"Uh yea sure." Heiji stuttered "Okaa-san we'll be out for a while. I promise to come back safe and sound." His mom glared a bit, then he added "w-with Kazuha of course."

Shizuka clapped her hands "Alright be safe minna!"

(^U^)(^U^)(^U^)

"Ne Koga-kun, how long have you known Heiji?" asked Kazuha trudging behind the two boys as they walked.

Koga put his hands behind his head "Well it's been a while."

~~~ FLASHBACK ~~~*****

"Yi-ponn! Hattori-san!" the referee raised the red flag for Heiji.

The two kendo swordsmen fought again. Each following each other's movements, finding each other's weak spot, the opportunity to strike.

"Haaaa!" Heiji had struck Kote-buu (wrist protector)

The enemy fell to the floor in pain and Heiji was declared the winner.

The gym was nearly empty now, but Koga was still wincing in pain. '_How could I lose to such a brat?'_ he scowled

"Here." Koga looked up to see Heiji passing him an ice pack "If you place it on your wrist, I'm sure it'll heal faster."

He didn't accept the ice. "W-Why are you so nice to me? All I want to do is fight you."

"Well, I have two reasons. The first one is that I want to battle you again. You are very skilled and I would love to challenge someone like you. The second reason is because we're friends." He smiled

Koga smiled back

~~~ END OF FLASHBACK~~~

"So you guys just became friends? Just like that?" Kazuha asked

"Yea" the two boys answered in unison

"So what's your story neechan? Koga asked

"Oh I just met Heiji today."

"And you guys are handcuffed why?" Koga asked curiously poking at the chains

"It's Heiji's fault." Announced Kazuha brashly

"What?!" Heiji exclaimed "You just place all the blame on me?!"

"Pretty much" Koga chuckled ruffling Heiji's hair

"Shut up." Heiji grumbled "So what does your cat look like and where was the last place you saw it?"

Koga remember the whole reason he went to Heiji in the first place. "That's right!" his finger snapped

'_Oi oi, isn't this the whole reason you dragged me out?'_ Heiji thought

(^U^)(^U^)(^U^)

"Well here's my cat." Koga pulled out a picture of a white Siberian cat lying in his bed.

"Kawaii~" Kazuha awed

"This is Shima, I've had her for 3 years already and she's pregnant currently. I last saw her yesterday before we went to the movies."

"Did you leave her food and water before you left?" Heiji asked

"Of course! I'm not some heartless person!"

"Does she have any places she likes to go and has she ever wandered like this before?"

Koga shook his head. "This is the first time Shima left, but I know she likes strawberries."

"What about locking? Do you guys have a cat door or something of the sort?"

"We don't have a cat door. As for locking, we would always lock up before we leave."

Heiji pondered his hand on his chin. Seriousness in his face

"Just like a real detective" Kazuha stared

'_Cat…strawberries…neighbors…locks…Siberian'_ Heiji snapped back into reality. "Do you have any suspicious neighbors?"

"Y-Yea Mrs. Namiko, Mr. Yasashiku and Kimi-obaachan."

"Please explain them."

"Sure. Mrs. Namiko is a widow, her husband left and she has a sick 5 year child named Toya in the hospital. Occasionally me and my family would visit her and help her with the cleaning since she has two jobs to pay for her son's hospital bill. I wouldn't really call her a suspicious neighbor though. She lives to the right of my house."

"Poor woman" Kazuha said

"Mr. Yasashiku is a polite business man, I've seen him once or twice when he works with my father and he seems to get along with Shima because every time he comes over, Shima goes to him. I think he lives in the apartment complex nearby"

"That guy is suspicious!" Interrupted Kazuha once more

Heiji shot a glare "Please shut up, please" he begged

Her face pinched up '_Stingy'_

"Lastly there is Kimi-obaachan. She would always complain about how we don't use 'proper' care for Shima, like using expensive soap for her fur and everything. She lives in the house across from me and has a bunch of cats."

"Thank you, with that I've cracked the case behind your cat's disappearance and I have a feeling that this is more than a simple runaway case." He smirked. "C'mon let's go to your house Ryuzaki."

"What do you mean more than a runaway case Heiji? Koga-kun's cat, Shima didn't run away?" Kazuha asked as they were running.

"Just wait!" Heiji smiled as they ran, eyes full of confidence "My deduction should be right is _that _is there."

(^U^)(^U^)(^U^)

They arrived at the 2 storied house. All of them out of breath but all determined to finally find out the truth. Heiji rushed to the front door dragging Kazuha and followed by Koga.

Kazuha stepped to the side as Heiji leaned over to observe to keyhole which had tiny scratch marks around it.

"I'm home!" Koga yelled into his house

A reply came almost instantly "Welcome home Nii-chan, did you find Shima yet?"

Everybody looked at the young 5 year old boy in the door step. He was wearing a blue sweater and short pants with his hair lying in from of his eyes obscuring the wide eyed hopeful eyes.

"Sorry Sota, I didn't find her yet." Koga said sadly

"Oh…" the young boy replied sadly

"Don't worry!" Kazuha smiled, cheering up the kid "I know Heiji is going to solve this case no time!"

"In fact I already found the truth." Heiji smirked, looking away from the keyhole. "Why don't we greet this kidnapper or should I say cat-napper.

(^U^)(^U^)(^U^)

They all walked slowly on the sidewalk, everybody following Heiji. The air was intense and quiet. The group stopped at the blue house to the right, with the name plate that said Tomo.

"Eh? This is…" said Sota

"Namiko-obaasan's house" Koga finished "What are we doing here Hattori-kun?"

"Don't tell me!" Kazuha yelled in slight disbelief

Heiji walked over to the front door in complete silence, ignoring the cries of his friends.

"Hey!" Koga grabbed his shoulder "You don't think!"

He replied back with calm eyes "I do."

"What about proof?! You can't just go accusing an innocent woman for kidnapping!"

"I do have proof, here's my deduction. Last night when you and your family left for the movies Tomo Namiko-san snuck into your house. By picking the lock with a bobby pin or something of the sort she gained access in. the proof I have of lock picking is that there were tiny scratch marks by the key lock."

"Wait Heiji!" Kazuha said "That's not enough either 3 of them could have done that."

Koga agreed "What makes her so suspicious? What about Mr. Yasashiku and Kimi-obaachan?"

"The motive." Heiji replied firmly

"Huh?" Koga and Kazuha said in unison "What do you mean by that?"

Heiji blinked a bit amazed at the fact that they spoke at the same time, twice! Never more he cleared his throat and continued with his deduction. "Their motive. Mr. Yasashiku doesn't have a motive based off what you said. He probably just likes cats or he doesn't have a pet. No reason for him to kidnap your cat. Kimi-obaachan doesn't have a motive either. Since she has other cats, she probably is just worried about your cat's health. Lastly we have Namiko-san. You said that her only son is in the hospital and she works 2 jobs, it's obvious that it wouldn't be enough money though. You also mentioned that your cat is a Siberian. Those are rather rare in Japan; I deduce that she stole your cat for the money."

They all looked at him in complete shock. "That can't be true!" Sota cried "Namiko-obaasan is so nice and caring though!"

"I don't want to believe it either." Koga said, turning his head to the ground. "I'm sorry Hattori-kun, but I refuse to believe it. No way she would kidnap my cat!"

Heiji rang the doorbell. "We'll see if that's true."

No answer came to the door. He tried again but to no avail. Finally he tried opening the door. "Ah le le. It's open."

"Wait! Heiji!" Kazuha tried to stop him, but was eventually dragged in with him. "Pardon the intrusion" she whispered, not wanting to be rude. The other 2 boys followed in behind the two.

The gang walked down the hall quietly. I mean you're in someone else's house uninvited, who would want to get caught? The only sounds that could be heard was the occasional squeak of the wood covered ground. They passed multiple photos of a happy family together smiling.

"They seem happy." Kazuha said.

"SHIMA!" Sota yelled in excitement as he stopped his white fluffy cat. He immediately ran towards her and began cuddling. Shima licked Sota on the cheek and he would burst out in giggles. "I'm so glad I found you Shima."

Koga was overwhelmed with joy that his cat was found but also realized that since the cat was found in that person's house, it meant she was really the kidnapper. He walked over to Heiji, who was in thought, and his right hand which was being dragged by Kazuha admiring the cat. "I'm sorry for not trusting you Hattori-kun. I guess it was hard to believe that such a nice woman like her would kidnap my cat."

Heiji was in deep thought, with one question. Where is the culprit?_ 'I know that this is her house, but she's not anywhere to be found.'_ A thought came to mind, a very scary thought. He ran to the nearest restroom dragging Kazuha along with him.

"Heiji! Where are we going Heiji?!" she said trying to pace along with him.

He didn't reply and arrived at the bathroom they had earlier seen. Rushing, he forcefully opened the door to a clean and clear restroom.

Koga and Sota caught up. "Quick! Tell me where the other bathrooms are!" Heiji yelled at the two

"There's one upstairs in her room." Koga replied in doubt of what Heiji was doing. "Why?"

"Maybe he needs to use that bathroom." Kazuha shrugged running along with Heiji up the stairs.

The other two boys followed behind then "but there was one right there." Sota said

"It's not that aho!" Heiji said out of breath but still running. "I'm worried that tat woman would be feeling guilty!"

They all ran to the bathroom, and what they saw truly scared all of them. There she was a middle aged woman, her head lying on the brim of the bathtub and her left arm in the water. The water wasn't normal either. It was hot and overfilling not to mention red with something horribly gross.

Kazuha gasped and screamed at the sight. Heiji immediately told Koga to take the younger boy away and call the cops and ambulance. The other two left hurriedly.

"I-Is she?" Kazuha asked shakily

The two walked towards the woman avoiding the large puddles of hot water. Heiji in the lead and Kazuha hiding behind his back.

Heiji reached out his right hand which was connected to Kazuha's left hand. "No I don't want to!"

"C'mon. Don't worry I'll be right here."

She nodded and continued together with Heiji. Together they touched the woman's neck to find a pulse. It was there but weak. '_She's only unconscious.'_

"Alright." Heiji said full of hope. "It's up to us to save this woman's life."

Together they lifted the woman's arm out of the water and preformed first aid. They first found a tall bottle of hairspray and a towel. Heiji wrapped the towel over her upper arm using the hairspray to bind it tight. Kazuha tried her best to help to by turning off the water and unplugging the drain so most of the water would leave.

"This should stop the bleeding but we still need to get her to the hospital." Said Heiji

"Don't worry they're already on their way." Koga walked up to the door, little Sota behind him

The youngest boy slowly approached the older woman who was resting against the sink cabinet. "Namiko-oneesan?"

"It's fine Sota-kun, she'd just sleeping." Said Kazuha in a motherly tone

"Why? Why would Namiko-oneesan do all this?"

The older kids looked at each other for the answer. "Humans are imperfect. Sometimes they tend to forget about the little things to protect the ones they care for."

The woman shifted slightly. One eye cracked open revealing the violet-blue color. The other eye followed. The first thing she saw was 4 kids in front of her. She tried to move but found it hard to move her left arm. Observing a little bit more, she found she was in her bathroom surrounded by murky red water.

"Are you ok?" asked the little girl in the yellow sundress.

The older woman replied with a nod. "I'm fine. Thank you for asking."

Sota was in tears now. "N-Namiko-oneesan you're alright!" He leapt into her arms.

"Y-Yes I'm ok Sota-kun." She wiped away the tears like a mother would.

"I was so worried for you when I saw you in the dirty water." He smiled

Suddenly the woman burst into tears. She held Sota closer. "I'm so sorry! I'm sorry I couldn't do anymore for you Toya!"

A little later the ambulance and police came. They took Namiko in and got the testimony of the 4 children.

"Is she going to be alright in there?" Kazuha asked

"Don't be stupid. She's a tough woman; after all she worked 2 jobs for a long time. And if she truly regrets what she's done, I'm sure she'll be just fine." Heiji smiled

The young detective and his chained accomplice said their goodbyes to their new friends as they started on their journey back home.

"I think you were really cool back there." Kazuha said a bit shy.

It caught his attention and he turned to face the girl. There was a very long awkward silence as they slowly walked.

"H-Hey Kazuha." Heiji stammered blushing a bit.

She faced him and turned pink herself "Yea?"

"Do- Do you want to be my follower?"

"Sure, but what's a follower?" she tilted her head in confusion

"Well. You would accompany me and help me on stuff… Like today. You were pretty helpful finding clues and other stuff…"

"I accept!" she yelled in joy, squealing.

"That means you won't look at anybody else and be with me through everything understand?" he said in deep seriousness

She stuck out her pinky. "It's a promise." They shook on it.

* * *

"Ok, so anyway we got the chains off soon after we got home and I left. How's that for a story?" Kazuha finished.

She looked to her peers and deadpanned. They were all sleeping! She sighed and placed a blanket over everybody.

Stopping by Heiji, she smiled. '_I promise.'_

* * *

Note: YES a flashback can happen within a flashback

**Phew! That was long, 11 pages. SO proud of myself for writing a mystery. Well hope you enjoyed it and I hope I didn't OOC any of them.**

**Please PM me if you have any idea how to continue this cause I'm all out of ideas XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Hattori Heiji, Toyama Kazuha, Edogawa Conan, Mouri Ran, Mouri Kogoro and all other Detective Conan characters are not mine.**

**Ryuzaki Koga, Ryuzaki Sota, Tomo Namiko, Mr **.**Yasashiku and Kimi-obaachan are mine though you may never see them again**

**Yea, so I had writers block. I honestly couldn't come up with anything for a while. But then the idea hit me. **

**Thanks to Marwa Muj Afifu for the PM.**

* * *

**Basic summary of what happened so far**: Heiji woke up from his coma but has amnesia. He remembers a person named Kudo. Together he and Kazuha go to Tokyo and Kazuha tells them about how they met.

* * *

Edogawa Conan wasn't just your average normal elementary school student, Heiji knew that. What was that mysterious truth around him?

"_There is only one truth!" _a voice echoed in his head

Who was that? Conan? Kudo? More importantly who am I? It seems that Hattori Heiji is just a name to me. Who am I really?

"Hattori-kun, Hattori-kun." Ran shook him awake.

"Hmm?" he mumbled still half-asleep

"It's morning Hattori-kun. I recommend you take a shower and change for today. We're going shopping later."

Heiji did as he was told still a bit groggy.

Walking up the stairs he passed a certain someone. "Moring Heiji-niichan!" piped up Conan

There was a strange air around him. **~~'**_Did silence work better than your funnily disguised Japanese? Your Japanese grammar is perfect yet you have quite awkward intonation. It's obvious that you're pretending not to be able to speak Japanese to throw people off their guards.'_

_'You were right about that teacher Kudo. She was suspicious, she took our photos secretly while pretending to have a bath.'_

There was that name again: Kudo. Who was he?

He snapped back into reality "Ah, Moring Conan-kun. How are ya doing?"

"Just a little sore for sleeping in the living room." He chuckled

"Me too, well I'm going to take a shower now. See you later."

They continued their ways not saying a word but both with a lot on their mind.

'_Hattori…' _Conan thought '_What's happening to you?'_

A familiar voice interrupted his thoughts "Conan-kun."

"Yes Ran-neechan?" he replied

"Please help set up the table."

"Hai~" he cheered. It was certainly annoying keeping the childish charm. When Hattori was over I could finally let the mask down but not anymore I guess. Conan or much less Shinichi set the table with a sigh. Sometimes he needed that escape from reality.

* * *

Ran, Kogoro, and Conan sat down and ate their breakfast in silence.

"So where's the Osaka boy and girl?" Kogoro mumbled, mouth full of rice

"Hattori-kun is taking a shower and Kazuha-chan is sleeping still. I think she may wake up soon though."

* * *

Kazuha woke up slowly, she wondered where she was. Taking in her surroundings she realized she was in Ran's room. "hmmm? Ran-chan's room."

She pushed off the blanket and stretched, staring up at the ceiling as she thought…

'_Wonder how long I was out. If I recall it was around 1 or 2 when I finished my story.' _ She found Ran's alarm clock next to a picture of her and Shinichi at Tropical Land, smiling. '_Aww, look at them two. They would make such a good couple! I shouldn't be butting in though. I remember that time I tried.'_

**_~~"_**_That's lukewarm Ran-chan. You've already pushed your opponent to the edge of the ring and he's waving the white flag ya know? Why don't you give that one final push and claim the victory?"_

_Ran-chan blinked in shock. "V-Victory?"_

_"Then, let's do this! I'll also gather up my courage and confess to Heiji!"_

_"EHHHHH?"_

_"Then Ran-chan, you'll gather up your courage and figure out with Kudo-kun whether it was a dream or not! What do you say?"_

_"O-Okay…"_

_"Heiji prepare yourself!"_

She stood up and stretched once more yawning. '_Yup, that didn't end up too well."_

_"Don't cha get it? She tactfully left the two of us alone"_

_"Wha-?"_

_"Y-You might have already heard this from Kudo-kun but… it seems that Kudo-kun confessed to Ran-chan in London."_

_"Ehh!" Heiji said blushing, but not as furiously as I was_

_My face was bright pink and I'm sweating from all this awkwardness as I say "S-so that's why… I probably don't have to say this but... the truth is…. The truth is, I also… since a long time ago… I REALLY LIKE YOU!"_

I sigh. It's not good to remember failed attempts like that.

She opened the door and eyes went wide in cognition. "HEIJI!"

There he was, the teenage dark skinned detective. Only problem was that he was shirtless with a towel covering his…parts…

"Toyama!"

They both grew bright pink.

She shielded her eyes by covering them with her left hand. "W-What are you doing!"

He stuttered "… I was told to take a shower. But you see I forgot my clothing in the other room so I thought I could grab them."

Kazuha raised her free hand. "Stop. I'll grab them. Please go back into the bathroom."

They went their separate ways, both red with embarrassment.

'_That Heiji… why do I have to keep watching him?'_

* * *

He cracked open the door a peak. "T-Toyama?"

She remained on the side of the wall. "Here." The green sweater and blue jeans were handed over.

"Arigato."

5 minutes later Heiji exited fully dressed.

Both still had their embarrassed face on. –you know, the dot eyes-

Heiji recovered first. "Hey…Toyama..-

"I didn't see anything!" Kazuha blurted out

"Ok… well that's good. But I didn't want to ask that."

"Oh.." Kazuha slumped back into embarrassment

"What I really wanted to ask was, what are all these scars?"

She pointed to his stomach "This one was from Sakata-keiji"

_"Ha! That was the last bullet!" I chuckled as the shot hit the gasoline tank "Your leg's wounded?"_

_"Don't worry about me Hattori-kun, get away quick!"_

_"S…Shit I can't believe that I got wounded in the tummy"_

He snapped his fingers. "That case! I thought it was that time…"

_My, my look at you. your handsome face is all ruined…" the attorney woman sneered_

_"Stupid brat… he thought he could scream for help." Chucked her accomplice_

_Kazuha was worried, trembling. "H-Heiji! You okay?! Hang in there!"_

_"Who'd thought you are on friendly terms with that famous detective Mouri Kogoro… I was quite surprised. Eh high school detective Hattori Heiji? Aren't you popular yourself?"_

_That fat woman sat on my friend. "Now listen carefully, I invited you into my house because I'm thinking highly of your abilities. You will break the code this dirty rat-like detective created. Don't you find him a joke? He came to lecture me of all people. Yeah, right! This cooperative man told us that the tape is in Teito bank's rental locker and the 7 digit pin has been encrypted… what a shame he stopped breathing too early. It was then I got your call…"_

_"I-I'm sorry… my ears are ringing so I couldn't hear too well… why don't you tell me once again..? Who exactly are you calling a dirty rat…?_

_Another counterpart punched my gut. "You brat!"_

_"STOP!" Kazuha shrieked_

Kazuha looked up. "Oh that time. Y-you almost…"

"I almost?"

_Heiji panicked a bit as he was asked his final words. "Wait!" he answered. "I must leave my last word to the girl behind me…"_

_"Eh? Me?" I thought_

_"What's there to say? You know your girlfriend won't live much longer either. Oh well, you are a teenage after all, sorry for being inconsiderate." She placed the gun next to Kasukawa. "How's this? Go on… tell her…"_

_"Give me a second! I'm looking for the best expression! I want it to be special so that she'll treasure it up in heaven."_

Heiji was on the edge of his seat. "So… What happened?"

Kazuha gave an annoyed stare "It was all a ploy to get us out of there."

"Really?" He was questioning himself "I swear I said something after though."

"Oh yea… you did."

_"What was it that you almost said every time I trembled?"_

_"I don't think you want to hear it…"_

_"You said you'd tell me until I got tired of it!"_

_"I wanted to say that… when you trembled. Your... I mean... Uh… ponytail... em… kept touching my neck so I found it impossibly tickling, that's all…"_

"Oh…" Heiji chuckled nervously '_What was I thinking back then?'_

"Wahh!" Kazuha looked at the clock "it's already this late! I still need to get ready!"

However Heiji stayed in the room, not knowing what to do "GET OUT!" Kazuha yelled pushing him out of the door. ***SLAP***

_"Kazuha take off your clothes!" I yelled as I ran into the room_

_"Ehh?"_

_"I need to see…"_

**_*SLAP*~~_**

He held his cheek, feeling that sting that he had felt many times before. '_Kazuha…?'_

* * *

Conan, Ran, and Kogoro sat at their table eating breakfast , chatting about current events as Heiji snuck in inconspicuously.

"Ohayo minna-san." He said sheepishly

"Ohayo Heiji-niichan" Conan piped up

"Hey" Kogoro mumbled as he continued eating

"Ohayo Hattori-kun." Said Ran "Where's Kazuha-chan?"

Heiji immediately placed his hand on his face. "S-she's changing." He said bluntly.

"Oh… Well please sit down Hattori-kun so we can eat breakfast." Ran said wondering about stuff…

_'Oi oi Hattori. What did you do?'_ Conan chuckled

Breakfast went by fast and unusally quiet.

"Ahh peace" Kogoro sighed. Heiji gave him a weird look. "Usually when you're here Osaka boy, it's loud."

Heiji continued to be confused. "Don't take it like that Hattori-kun." Ran tried to explain. "It's just that last time you were here you kept rambling on…"

_"Wow this is really good. How did you make this? In Osaka my mom like to add just a dash for extra flavor. Wow this rice is really good too. How much water did you use? And this miso soup. Really good. Did you know my mom likes to use the extra meat for extra flavor? Tokyo food is really good!"_

"Very annoying." Kogoro said before taking a long slurp from his bowl of soup

Kazuha arrived a little later and breakfast went un-interupted. It was still usually quiet because Kazuha and Heiji weren't arguing.

"Its so quiet. Isn't it strange Conan-kun?" asked Ran

Conan nodded. "It's certainly strange when Kazuha-neechan and Heiji-niichan are quiet."

"What do you mean like that Ran-chan?" She raised an eyebrow

"Well. Whenever I see you two together, you guys are always bickering and loud. Even when I first met you guys!"

_"So you're Kudo." She said slyly sitting down in one of our seats_

_"Huh?" Me and Conan-kun say in unison_

_"Heiji won't stop talking about you… All the time."_

_For some strange reason. He starts panicking. Conan-kun that is. "EH! OH!? EHHH!….Wait!…"_

_"Don't pretend." The strange girl speaks again "You don't understand. I know everythin'… Your name's Kudo! After meeting you, Heiji was overwhelmed!"_

_"Huh? I think you're mistaken." I chuckled_

_The girl still remains angry. "Since you're here, let me tell you this! Heiji and I have a bond of a steel! So before you hurt Heiji again, You'll have to kill me!"_

_"Kazuha?" Hattori-kun came back._

* * *

Soon breakfast was over. Kogoro went over to the couch to fan-girl over Yoko-chan despite the calls from his daughter. "Geez!"

Ran sighed and let her father do what he wanted. She picked up the dishes and walked over kitchen.

"Can I help?" asked Kazuha

"Sorry for all the trouble Kazuha-chan. Arigato."

The two talked a bit as they washed dishes.

"Kazuha-chan how are you feeling about Hattori-kun?" Ran asked politely as she applied soap to the sponge

"Hmm? Heiji?" Ran nodded. "Well I guess I'm kinda sad about not being with that aho." She stopped scrubbing and looked down. "It like he's here but really isn't." Kazuha smiled and wiped her tears. "I'm such an idiot. Heiji is Heiji no matter what. I said it myself."

"Don't you think they should help?" Ran said jokingly smiling at how tough Kazuha was.

_No good. Detective suits me better._

Heiji's sweat dropped as he was forced to wash the dishes_. 'Why am I forced to do this to?' _Conan thought as he wiped the dish dry

* * *

"You kids behave right. We're going to my client's home." Kogoro said

"Hai!" the 3 teens and the kid-turned kid said.

* * *

**Next chapter: ANOTHER MYSTERY**

**Its Panda-chan with another author's note. I have some questions**

**1. Can you tell who's point of view it is when it's in flashback mode? I tried to match who it was depending who was telling the story**

**2. Are they in character?**

**3. and can you tell when there is a flashback and stuff?**

**Well anyway have a ****Happy 4****th**** of July and great day :D**

** And wish me good luck on the mystery :D**

* * *

Episodes used:

277-278 English teacher vs. Great western detective  
654-655 The design of poison and illusion (Poison and Illusion)  
118 The Naniwa serial murder case  
323-324 Hattori Heiji's desperate situation!  
166-168 Tottori spider mansion demon  
Magic file 5 Niigata~ Tokyo souvenir capriccio  
406- 408 Conan and Heiji's deduction magic


End file.
